El Oasis del Kazekage
by yusha
Summary: Gaara ha decidido invitar a sus amigos de Konoha a pasar una semana en su Oasis privado, un verdadero paraiso en mitad del desierto... ¿qué puede salir mal cuando se tiene el sol, la arena y una enorme alberca natural? Reto #17 de los 100 Shikatemas
1. Prologo

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**Reto # 17 de los 100 ShikaTemas**

* * *

**El Oasis del Kazekage**

* * *

**Prologo.**

Los doce ninjas de Konoha pertenecientes a los equipos Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y Azuma, estaban sudando la gota gorda.

Tenían poco más de seis horas caminando bajo el abrazador sol del país del viento, con la arena ardiente bajo sus pies, y el sofocante aire caliente del desierto llenando sus pulmones… Kami, que deberían haber hecho ese viaje de noche y no a medio día… pero a final de cuentas, ya estaban todos ahí y no había manera de regresarse, no ahora que llevaban más de la mitad del camino recorrido…

-Neji, ¿podrías pasarme la botella de agua?- pidió amablemente Tenten, que moviendo el cuello de su blusa intentaba hacerse un poco de aire.

Como respuesta, su compañero de equipo, le pasó la botella, además de sacar otro de su mochila para tendérselo a su prima, que aunque no le había pedido nada, lo aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida…

Después de todo, ella le había dado su propia botella a Kiba, que estaba terriblemente arrepentido de haberse puesto aquella vestimenta negra para el viaje… y no sólo él estaba que quería desgarrarse la ropa, no señor. Que Chouji también ya estaba desesperado por llegar a donde fuera que tenían que llegar, e incluso Naruto y Lee que siempre tenían energías de reserva, hoy parecían estar al borde del desmayo, casi delirando y maldiciendo el momento en que se les había ocurrido aceptar la invitación del Kazekage a pasar unas maravillosas vacaciones en su Oasis privado en Suna, al cual cabe destacar era a donde se dirigían, siguiendo a la mismísima Sabaku no Temari, la guía de aquel numeroso grupo, que permanecía fresca y campante como una lechuguita tan sólo unos pasos delante de todos ellos…

-Disculpa Temari san pero… ¿no habíamos pasado ya este montículo de arena unas tres veces?- se atrevió a preguntar Rock Lee cuya flama de la juventud parecía haber disminuido drásticamente después de tanto sudar. Acto seguido, la hermana del Kazekage se sonrió con ironía…

-Todos los montículos de arena son iguales Lee, pero no te preocupes, no nos hemos perdido - le explicó ella con paciencia, mirándolo fugazmente, y un par de pasos atrás, escuchó a Shikamaru quejarse en voz baja.

-Mendokusai…- había susurrado con fastidio el muchacho, rascándose la cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho ya aquella palabra en la última media hora…? Temari creía que al menos unas veinte veces…

Y de pronto, a lo lejos, Temari encontró lo que buscaba…

-¿Porqué nos detenemos Temari? – cuestionó de pronto Sakura, sin notar la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado de pronto en el rostro de su guía, quien echó a correr hacia lo alto de una de las dunas…

Inquietos, dudosos, pero a fin de cuentas curiosos, los doce ninjas de Konoha, salieron corriendo detrás de Temari que se había detenido en la cima con el aire jugando con su dorada cabellera…

-Bienvenidos al Oasis del Kazekage

Dijo Temari con una amplia sonrisa, señalándoles el pequeño paraíso que se extendía bajando aquella gigantesca duna de arena, dejándolos boquiabiertos a todos… al menos unos instantes, justo antes de que Naruto con una gigantesca sonrisa echara a correr arena abajo gritando que el último en llegar abajo era una mariquita, y todos bajaran a tropel deseosos de sentir el frescor de aquel oasis en mitad del desierto.

Después de todo, tan sólo estarían ocho días de vacaciones en aquel paraiso perdido en medio del desierto...

* * *

_Kami, necesito vacaciones de esto... jajajaja xD_

_Bueno, ke les digo... este es otro de los ficts en los que trabajo y que participa en el reto de los 100 shikatemas, ya saben ke como es prologo es relativamente corto, aunque no estoy segura de cuan largos sean los siguientes capitulos (como pueden darse cuenta a esta altura del partido, tengo muchas historias y no puedo darles el mismo tamaño a cada una, capáz ke no acabo ninguna! xD), pero igual espero que les guste y se diviertan leyendo, tanto como yo me divierto exribiendo nwn_

_Los kiero! (no olviden dejarme reviews! xD_)


	2. La mansión del Kazekage

**Capitulo**** 1. La mansión del Kazekage.**

Con su rubia cabellera ondeando libre con el viento, Sabaku no Temari permaneció unos segundos en la cima de aquella duna, admirando el paisaje mientras sonreía contenta, tranquila, de una forma que Nara Shikamaru nunca le había visto, y que le pareció que era casi irreal… como si ella misma fuese un espejismo, uno demasiado atractivo que instantes después, dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola, lo miró de reojo sin borrar su sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo, conteniéndola…

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es demasiado problemático correr como los demás?- preguntó ella, comenzando a bajar con calma, dejándolo unos pasos atrás. Y suspirando, el joven pelinegro la siguió también con paso lento.

-Este lugar te trae recuerdos, ¿verdad?- quiso saber él, sin molestarse en responder aquella pregunta retórica que le habían hecho. Y aunque la ojiverde, estuvo a punto de detener sus pasos, tan sólo lo miró por sobre el hombro unos segundos.

-Tenemos una alberca natural, te convendría sumergir tu cabeza de piña en el agua lo más pronto posible, no vaya a ser que el sol y tantas ideas te derritan el cerebro – se mofó de él, también sin responderle la pregunta, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos.

Si bien tenían una relación que podría llegar a considerarse como de amigos, era obvio que ella no estaba todavía lo suficientemente cómoda como para contarle aquellas cosas que deberían ser importantes… o al menos, eso era lo que el joven estratega intuía mientras la seguía, todavía varios pasos rezagado y negándose a correr como el resto de su grupo de amigos, que desde hacía un buen rato, se encontraban ya sentados bajo la refrescante sombra de las palmeras que bordeaban aquel oasis en medio del desierto, disfrutando por fin de un momento de descanso…

-Síganme - les pidió tranquila Temari, avanzando entre ellos, en dirección a un grupo de palmeras que estaban demasiado juntas, guiando de nueva cuenta al grupo de kunoichis y shinobis, que maravillados y al mismo tiempo impactados, se encontraron entonces ingresando a un mundo nuevo de verdor y frescura que fácilmente se podía creer imposible para Suna…

Porque si bien desde lo alto de la duna, lo único que todos ellos habían conseguido ver había sido un grupo considerable de frescas palmeras, ahora que se encontraban ahí, caminando entre ellas, la realidad les mostraba que aquel oasis no era para nada pequeño, sino que parecía por lo menos haber triplicado su tamaño, y no conformes sólo con eso, mientras se internaban cada vez mas, notaban con mayor facilidad que existía una especie de pared hacia el frente… y entonces, Temari viró hacia la derecha, internándose entre las palmeras desordenadas, llevándolos finalmente hasta unas puertas perfectamente bien camufladas que se abrieron ante ellos, dejándoles ver entonces a unos cuantos pasos a una mujer mayor, que haciendo una profunda reverencia los recibió.

-Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando- les recibió con amabilidad la mujer, y para Shikamaru que había estado siguiendo de cerca de Temari, no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa maternal que la mujer le dirigía a la rubia, que cariñosa también sonreía…

-Keima san, ¿mis hermanos ya han llegado?- cuestionó la ojiverde, tras la reverencia con que todos agradecieron el recibimiento, y asintiendo sutilmente, la mujer le respondió.

-Kazekage sama y Kankuro san han llegado esta mañana, poco después del amanecer. Permítame llevarle ante ellos – dijo, y al instante emprendieron todos la marcha entre un pasillo bordeado de plantas de hojas anchas tan altas o más que ellos, y que desembocaba en una aparentemente pequeña casa, a unos veinte metros de distancia.

-Esto… es como una pequeña selva –comentó sorprendido Kiba, percibiendo con facilidad el aroma de la clorofila, los perfumes de las flores más exóticas, y escuchando incluso el canto de algunos pájaros mientras se escabullía entre la vegetación.

-Es increíble que algo como esto exista por aquí – comentó también al aire Tenten, mirando embelezada el verdor a su alrededor… y unos pasos atrás de ella, Ino ahogó un grito de emoción, antes de pasar corriendo a su lado, para detenerse frente a unos espléndidos ejemplares de orquídeas exóticas.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que aparecieran – escucharon de pronto una voz conocida, y al volver de nuevo su vista al frente, el grupo se encontró frente a Sabaku no Kankuro, a quien sin las líneas púrpuras dibujadas en su cara, por poco y no reconocieron… - pensé que te habías perdido – dijo, dirigiéndose a su hermana, que esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa, lo miró altiva siguiendo su camino hasta el recibidor de la casa, que era donde el menor los esperaba.

-Sólo tú te has perdido, ¿lo olvidas?- le regresó el golpe, y aunque el marionetista abrió la boca para replicar, ella lo interrumpió.- ¿Gaara está en el estudio? – preguntó al no encontrar al pelirrojo por ahí, y Keima san le respondió.

-En efecto, Temari san. Kazekage sama lleva toda la mañana encerrado en su despacho – le dijo, y la ojiverde asintió mientras se quitaba las sandalias.

-Bien, supongo que no podemos interrumpirlo – comentó mientras observaba a sus acompañantes, que también se deshacían de sus sandalias… y una nueva voz le respondió a su espalda.

-En efecto Temari san, el joven Gaara ha pedido que no se le moleste hasta la hora de la comida – dijeron, y volteando, la rubia se encontró con un hombre, también de edad avanzada, a quien ella de inmediato reconoció…

-Satoshi san – dijo a modo de saludo, y el susodicho, sonriéndole también con aire paternal, hizo una reverencia.

-Tanto tiempo sin verla – dijo él, y ella, sonriéndole con el mismo cariño con que había recibido a Keima, miró brevemente a Kankuro que también se notaba contento de estar ahí en compañía de aquellas dos personas... a quien sin más demora, la embajadora se dispuso a presentar con sus invitados.

-Todos, presten atención por favor – le pidió a su comitiva, captando de inmediato sus miradas. – Quiero presentarles al matrimonio Hanago, los encargados de preservar el oasis – les dijo, consiguiendo respuestas como mucho gusto, o gracias por invitarnos, y que nada más acallarse, le permitieron a Kankuro hablar.

–Como podrán notar, son sólo dos personas, y nosotros más de una docena… así que, durante nuestra estancia aquí, todos tenemos que ayudar a mantener el lugar en buen estado, ¿de acuerdo?- les pidió, obteniendo también una respuesta positiva por parte de los de Konoha, que instantes después, fijaron toda su atención en Temari, que retomó entonces la palabra.

-Hay un par de reglas que debemos seguir, nada demasiado difícil – les dijo con una sonrisa, y tras un par de segundos en suspenso, les informó. – La primera, es referente a las armas – dijo mirándolos a todos y deteniendo específicamente su mirada sobre Tenten que puso todavía más atención…

-En esta casa, está prohibido el uso de cualquier tipo de armas: shurikens, kunais, senbonz y cualquier tipo de arma Ninja aún selladas dentro de los pergaminos deben quedarse fuera – dijo Kankuro, mirando también a la de chonguitos, que al igual que el resto, quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos…

-¿Estas bromeando?- cuestionó la maestra en armas, casi incrédula ante aquellas palabras, y los Sabaku No, con una sonrisilla en los labios, negaron.

-En absoluto – dijeron casi a duo. – Este es un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, las armas no son necesarias, yo mismo me veo despojado de mis marionetas – informó el marionetista con calma, encontrando bastante divertido el mohín de disgusto en el rostro de la de Konoha, que no estaba del todo convencida… y sin embargo, suspiró con resignación.

-Vale, ¿y dónde se supone que debo dejar mis cosas? – preguntó, y Satoshi san entonces corrió una puerta corrediza que les dejó ver a todos una especie de librero con múltiples compartimientos…

-Son gabinetes especiales que se cierran por medio de chakra – les informo el hombre, - sólo basta depositar sus pertenencias y elegir una serie de cuatro sellos para que cierre – les dijo, y Temari, despojándose de su abanico, les hizo la demostración.

-Es bastante sencillo, y a menos que ustedes mismos vengan y repitan la combinación, el gabinete no se abrirá – dijo, permitiéndole a su hermano que intentara acceder a su abanico, y al ver que no lo consiguió, pronto todos obedecieron la norma.

-Y ahora, la segunda y quizás más importante regla… - dijo el castaño, una vez todos se hubieron desecho de las armas, pasando sus ojos chocolate sobre cada uno de los presentes, manteniéndose también unos instantes en silencio para mantenerlos en silencio, finalmente agregó… - una vez crucemos el umbral del recibidor, el uso de cualquier tipo de jutsu está estrictamente prohibido…- y aunque esta vez ninguno dudó de la veracidad de aquella regla, en sus rostros era obvio que todos se preguntaban si aquello tampoco era una broma…

-¿Alguna duda?- preguntó después de un rato Temari, y como ninguno encontró necesidad de hablar, la ojiverde se dirigió a la señora Hanago – Keima san, ¿sería tan amable de guiarlos por los terrenos de la mansión?- pidió, y asintiendo, la mujer respondió.

-Sería todo un honor. Síganme por favor – les pidió.

Y sin más, el grupo de Konoha se adentraron finalmente en la mansión, dejando a los Sabaku No y al señor Hanago cerrando la comitiva, andando tranquilos durante unos instantes por el amplio salón en donde todos pudieron admirar la exquisitez de los decorados, lo impresionante de los cuadros al oleo, lo abstracto de las esculturas de mármol, y por sobre todo, lo amplio y extenso de aquellos verdes territorios, en donde la flora y fauna predominaba…

.

.

.

-Lamentablemente no contamos con suficientes habitaciones para todos, sin embargo cada habitación cuenta con dos camas individuales – les informó finalmente Temari, llevándolos a todos al área de dormitorios, relevando a la ama de llaves que se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

-Entonces podemos dormir por parejas – comentó de pronto Sai, mirándola abrir cada una de las puertas para que eligieran, y Sakura, que conocía muy bien las imprudencias de su compañero de equipo, rápidamente le tapó la mano con la boca.

-Tú dormirás con Naruto, ni te hagas ilusiones- le advirtió la pelirrosa, con tono amenazador, metiéndolo a uno de los cuartos cerrándo la puerta de inmediato, y sin embargo, Temari ni siquiera lo notó. En aquellos momentos, su atención se encontraba completamente centrada en el risueño rostro del rubio de electrizantes ojos azules, que veía insistente todo lo que había a su alrededor…

-¿Qué piensas Naruto?- le preguntó entonces ella, curiosa y sin mucho pensarlo, consiguiendo en el acto, que el Uzumaki le sonriera abiertamente.

-¡Este lugar es gigantesco, tanto que si no tengo cuidado seguro que me pierdo!- casi gritó verdaderamente asombrado Naruto, y sintiendo instantáneamente el impulso de correr por todos aquellos pasillos, entrar a cada una de las habitaciones y conocerlo de principio a fin… y Shikamaru, que había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse cerca de Temari, la miró sonreír de nuevo, con ese dejo de nostalgia en la cara…

-Dime Naruto, ¿no es el lugar perfecto para jugar a las escondidas?- preguntó Kankuro de pronto, unos pasos detrás de ellos, y captando la atención de todos, que aunque lo meditaron unos instantes, al final sonrieron discretamente, seguramente recordando cuando había sido la última ocasión en que se habían escondido para jugar…

-Sí, en definitiva que lo es – respondió echando un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor. - ¿No sería fantástico que jugáramos todos al escondite ahora mismo?- propuso de pronto, con sus azules ojos brillantes pasando por el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, que a su vez, lo miraban quizás un poco sorprendidos, quizás un poco contrariados… y Kankuro, llevándose una de las manos a la cabeza, desvió momentáneamente la vista al techo.

-No lo sé Naruto… hace mucho que no jugamos eso – comentó, medio sonriendo y mirando de reojo a su hermana, que también ocultando su mirada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder contener la risa que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta.

Desde un principio, aquella había sido precisamente su intención: llevar a todos sus amigos a aquella gigantesca mansión llena de pasillos y cuartos escondidos para poder jugar un rato, disfrutar de un tiempo de esparcimiento y sana diversión al lado de ellos, olvidándose por un momento que habían crecido convirtiéndose en los responsables hombres y mujeres que ahora eran…

Y sin embargo, antes de que uno de los dos hermanos pudieran decir que podían jugar, el susurro de una voz femenina, atrajo completamente su atención…

-¡Naruto compórtate y deja ya de actuar como un niño, esos no son juegos para personas de nuestra edad! – se escuchó con claridad la voz un tanto molesta de Sakura, que al notar la mirada de sus anfitriones fijamente sobre ella, inmediatamente dibujó una forzada sonrisa en su rostro… - Por favor, disculpen a Naruto, no quiso hacer semejante propuesta – pidió vergüenza la oji jade, queriendo remediar el error de su compañero de equipo, a quien de pronto quería encerrar junto con Sai…

Y aunque Temari quiso reclamarle por recordarles a todos lo corta que había sido su infancia gracias a los entrenamientos ninjas, tan sólo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, orgullosa y arrogante…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perderte en alguno de los pasillos, Sakura? Porque si es por eso, no es necesario que participes – le espetó burlona, y al instante, Ino al darse cuenta de la cara ofendida de su rival y mejor amiga, de inmediato sonrió de la misma manera que estaba haciendo Temari…

-Yo también quiero jugar, ¿qué no vinimos a divertirnos?- dijo, apoyando la propuesta de Naruto, queriendo ser superior a la Haruno, que ante la sorpresa y la vergüenza, apenas y pudo controlar el temblor involuntario de su mandíbula…

-¡Es cierto, vamos todos a divertirnos como niños! - les apoyó al instante Kiba, comenzando también a hacer alboroto, y mirando con su sonrisa juguetona al resto de sus compañeros y amigos, que dando cabezadas de asentimiento, poco a poco comenzaron también a mostrarse entusiasmados.

Porque era cierto, desde que todos se habían graduado de la academia, no habían tenido el suficiente tiempo libre para reunirse todos a jugar y divertirse, los deberes y obligaciones que habían adquirido a lo largo de los años trabajando como shinobis los habían hecho crecer mucho antes de lo debido, quitándoles a todos y cada uno las oportunidades de crear valiosos recuerdos que todos los mortales deberían tener… y Sakura, que al ver entonces a todos sus trece acompañantes, tan entusiasmados ante la idea de un juego que podía considerarse infantil, entonces comprendió que, al menos durante su estancia en aquel Oasis en medio del desierto de Suna, podría volver a actuar de forma infantil olvidándose por completo de todas las responsabilidades que a lo largo de todos aquellos años todos habían ido adquiriendo…

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?- se escuchó de pronto la fría voz de Gaara, que nada más abrir la puerta de al fondo que conectaba el largo pasillo con su despacho, consiguió la mirada de todos… y Naruto, el más entusiasmado de todos, corrió hasta él y dando saltos a su alrededor, le informó sumamente contento.

-¡Anda Gaara, olvídate de lo que estabas haciendo y ven con nosotros, hoy todos jugaremos a las escondidas!

* * *

_Y yo me apuesto mi sueldo de esta semana, a que nadie se esperaba ver la continuación de este fict justamente en esta semana de mi regreso! Jajajaja xD Y es que, ¿cómo rayos iban a esperarlo, si durante un__ año y dos meses este fict se había mantenido completamente en el limbo? Yo, la verdad, no los culpo jajaja xD _

_Pero bueno, dejando a un lado mi retrazo – que es hasta cierto punto justificable porque les he traído muy buenos ficts a cambio, - yo espero que les guste este capítulo, que si bien no es de los más largos que he escrito, debo decir que me costó trabajo porque la inspiración nada más no daba… con decirles que en lugar de 5 páginas en Word, iba a quedar como en 3 jajaja xD pero en fin, el caso es que conseguí terminarlo y aquí lo tienen ya._

_Agradezco a __**Titxu, Temari-vc, Natzhu, Hiromi, Jaz y Temarigothic**__ por el review de hace un año xD, perdón por la tardanza y espero que les guste este capitulo aunque parezca soso jajaja xD _

_Les quiero! Cuídense, un bezazo y no olviden dejar un nuevo review! xP_


	3. El escondite

**Capitulo 2. El escondite. Uno, dos y tres por mis amigos!**

Echando una discreta mirada hacia ambos lados, Temari se quedó inmóvil en su escondite respirando apenas y con el oído bien atento a cualquier sonido que se escuchara hacia el final del pasillo o del interior de alguna de las habitaciones…

Ella más que nadie, no podía darse el lujo de permitirse ser descubierta… hacerlo significaría perder el juego… y en definitiva, ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. No señor, de ninguna manera iba a permitirlo…

-¡Uno dos tres por Shino!- se escucharon de repente los gritos de Naruto, que a pesar del entusiasmo con que lo gritaba, no era quien en realidad estaba buscando a los que todavía se mantenían escondidos…- ¡Vamos chicos, Gaara ha encontrado a Shino, pero aún podemos ganar!,¡sólo no se dejen encontrar!- les animaba desde el punto de salvación el rubio de electrizantes ojos azules de tal forma que la de coletas, todavía desde su escondite, casi se podía imaginar al jinchuuriki dando saltos y yendo de aquí para allá sin poder controlar la emoción que el juego le estaba causando.

Y la verdad, era que no era para menos.

Según sus cálculos Gaara, quien no se había hecho del rogar cuando Naruto le había pedido jugar, había encontrado ya al 95 por ciento de los participantes, y suponiendo que tan sólo quedara ella y Kankuro perfectamente bien resguardados en sus escondites, desde su perspectiva, el juego por fin se había puesto interesante…

-Te encontré – de pronto se escuchó la suave y tersa voz del pelirrojo, y Temari, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, dándose cuenta de que su hermano la había visto, mentalmente se maldijo por su descuido, y aunque trastabillando, salió a toda prisa del escondite, echando a correr por el pasillo en dirección al lugar en donde se encontraba Naruto y el resto del equipo, tan sólo unos metros detrás de Gaara…

-¡No! ¡Corre Temari, corre! – comenzó a gritar el Uzumaki, al verlos a ambos aparecer en uno de los recodos del largo pasillo, saltando de un lado a otro entre emocionado e histérico, halándose incluso de los cabellos…

Y ella, esbozando una sonrisa ante los gritos de ánimo y apoyo que de repente los demás empezaron a gritar mientras se arremolinaban junto a Naruto, haciendo un esfuerzo para alcanzar a su hermano, la ojiverde se dispuso a ganar…

Porque, aunque si bien Gaara era varios centímetros más alto que ella, y por tanto daba pasos igualmente más amplios, ella era una de las mejores y más veloces kunoichis de toda Suna, y no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese tipo de nimiedades…

.

Caminando por los pasillos de la gigantesca y vieja mansión, la anciana Keima buscaba a sus jóvenes huéspedes, mientras llevaba una enorme charola de bocadillos en las manos.

Apenas era un tentempié para matar el hambre después del largo viaje, y sin embargo, la mujer se había esmerado. Después de todo, aquel grupo de shinobis eran los invitados del Kazekage, y ella como la encargada de atenderlos, quería dar una buena impresión para no hacer quedar mal al joven pelirrojo a quien debía su respeto y debía servir con orgullo y placer…

Así que, avanzando con paso tranquilo, y siguiendo el repentino coro de voces y gritos que sin querer, le indicaban el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban, la anciana Keima se apresuró a cruzar aquellos pasillos, y todavía con su amable sonrisa dibujada en la cara, abrió la puerta secreta que interconectaba aquellos dos pasillos, sin imaginar el peligro que aquello supondría para su vida…

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Temari por inercia, al ver una puerta abrirse de la nada frente a sí.

Había conseguido alcanzar a Gaara, y aunque al ver aparecer a su ama de llaves en medio del pasillo y a escasos metros de distancia, la rubia quiso frenar, sabiendo que aunque lo intentara no tenía más que un 5% de probabilidades de dejar a la anciana intacta gracias a la cercanía y velocidad de su persecutor, en segundos, tomó una decisión.

-¡Salta Gaara! – le ordenó a voz de grito a su hermano, que aunque también quiso detenerse, sin dudarlo aceptó.

-¡Hai! – le escuchó decir, y la anciana Keima, congelada en mitad del pasillo con la charola todavía en las manos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tan sólo sintió el aire correr a su alrededor mientras todos en el pasillo se sumían en un profundo y pesado silencio…

Y aunque la mujer seguía esperando todavía el impacto de los dos jóvenes contra su cuerpo, tras unos segundos, una débil voz se escuchó…

-Keima san… ¿se encuentra bien? – se escuchó claramente aquella voz femenina, y aunque temerosa, la mujer abrió lentamente los párpados, pronto observó todo a su alrededor…

Los cuadros en las paredes estaban intactos, no había ningún agujero ni en el piso ni en las paredes, la charola con los bocadillos seguía intacta entre sus manos, y hacia su lado izquierdo, todos los invitados, incluyendo al joven Kazekage y a su hermana, que tras haber aterrizado y resbalado a unos pasos, rápidamente se pusieron de pie, observándola atentos…

-¿Keima san? – volvió a llamarla Temari, ligeramente nerviosa ante el casi accidente que en sus carreras pudieron protagonizar… y sin embargo la ama de llaves, tras parpadear unos instantes, rápidamente asintió.

-Hai, hai, me encuentro bien - respondió la mujer, no queriendo preocupar a sus amos, que exhalando un profundo suspiro, se sintieron profundamente aliviados…

-Yokatta – balbuceó temari lo que seguramente todos los invitados pensaban... o al menos eso creyó, hasta que de la nada se escuchó una voz…

-Vaya, vaya… creo que Gaara acaba de perder – dijo alguien, y tanto la rubia como su hermano, volteando hacia sus invitados, se encontraron a Kankuro a unos pasos detrás de ellos, sujetando entre sus manos el jarrón metálico que desde el inicio habían señalado como punto de rescate…

Y tras unos segundos en silencio, Naruto gritó.

-¿¡Eh!? – dijo el rubio sorprendido, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Gaara, que aunque no alzó la voz, sí arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo mientras avanzó hacia su hermano…

-Eso no vale, ha sido trampa – sentenció muy seriamente el Kazekage, evidentemente molesto ante la sucia treta del castaño, que esbozando su malvada sonrisa, lo negó.

-Ah no, claro que no. Mi victoria ha sido legal – dijo, y aunque la anciana Keima, todavía de pie en mitad de aquel pasillo, con los bocadillos en las manos, no logró entender nada de nada, al escuchar la suave risa de Temari, que de pronto comenzó a escucharse en el pasillo haciendo reír también a algunos de sus otros invitados, no pudo evitar a su vez sonreír…

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que risas como aquellas se habían escuchado en el oasis, recordó para sí misma, y como ella no quería arruinarles la diversión, caminando tranquilamente hacia los muchachos que ya se habían congregado alrededor de los hermanos, les dejó la charola con los bocadillos en una mesa cercana antes de marcharse en silencio por la puerta de donde había venido…

Y sin embargo, oculto entre las sombras, alguien más los observaba, atento…

* * *

_Si, si, ya se lo que me van a decir, que me volví a tardar un año y seis meses para traerles la continuación, y que encima, __el capitulo es muy corto en comparación con el anterior… y sin embargo, mucho me temo que no he logrado alargarlo tanto, motivo por el cual decidí dejarlo nada más hasta aquí… después de todo, éste capítulo lo quería nada más para narrar cómo había ido el juego, y aunque intenté poner un poco más de cómo Gaara encontró a uno u otro personaje, la verdad creo que los únicos que tenían ventaja y que tal vez pudieran generarle un reto al Kazekage eran sus propios hermanos, que por obvias razones conocían a la perfección aquella casa y todos sus posibles escondites…_

_Pero en fin, espero que para el próximo capítulo sí logre escribir un poquito más... aunque lo del tiempo, creo que todavía no encuentro la fórmula mágica para concentrarme y traerles continuaciones mas rápidas... _

_Así que, sin nada más que decir, y agradeciendo infinitamente a {**Nonahere,** **Arrimitiluki, YyessyY, Natzhu, Titxtu, Runaway y Koral Kurosaki**} por sus reviews recibidos, me despido deseándoles un muy buen fin de semana. Cuídense mucho, y nos leemos después! ;D_


End file.
